dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Marisa Kirisame
Marisa Kirisame is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. She is an annoyance to many clashers, but has helped in multiple battles. Appearance Marisa is a thin female with gray and white clothing and a large witch-esque hat. She has long blonde hair and brown eyes. Marisa's broom just looks like a normal broom. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Marisa has a broom to fly with. Abilities *Marisa is very skilled at robbing. *She can use heat and light magic. Personality Marisa is very straightforward and informal with everyone. She can be condescending, as if trying to make fool of others, and often has difficulty expressing sympathy. She's quick to act if she hears anything interesting. Marisa is also a habitual liar, but she makes no effort to actually deceive as her lies are extremely obvious. However, she's shown to have intelligence. Her personality appears to be somewhat charming due to the friends she has and her ability to walk into the Scarlet Devil Mansion so casually. She has a mania for collecting things and may have a hoarding disorder. She's unyielding and unco-operative. As a hard worker, she's very diligent, but she doesn't like others to know that. Unlike most characters, Marisa is known to use a distinct speech tone. The most typical and known example of this is the use of the sentence ending particle ze (ぜ). "Ze" used at the end of verb stems delivers a "mannish" and "impolite" sound to the listener/reader. Ze is mostly used in a context to express one's will to act (similar to "let's" in English), and using it in other cases sound somewhat unnatural, perhaps "phony" or "showy". While she does speak in a rather "manly" tone, she doesn't speak in a "rough" and "masculine" language, but in an "impolite/casual" and "boyish" one. In the PC-98, Marisa's way of speaking included "~da ze" at the end of sentences and "~ka?" at the end of questions as well as using watashi (私, lit. "I") (frequently considered to be masculine). However, in Story of Eastern Wonderland, she used atai (あたい, lit. "I") and the expression "kyahaha", which are feminine. Other than the fourth stage in Phantasmagoria of Dim. Dream and Lotus Land Story, her use of "I" had become "私", but she laughed with "ufufu". Furthermore, in Mystic Square she didn't laugh, and, other than femininity, she had become pretty much the same as she is now. Also, although in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil and Perfect Cherry Blossom there are a few traces of PC-98 references, she didn't say "~desu wa" in the PC-98 canon as she does today. In the endings of the later PC-98 games her speaking style was pretty much the same as she is now today, and in the earlier game Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream, Chiyuri Kitashirakawa had a speaking style resembling Marisa in Windows canon. This could have been one source of influence. Although at first in Shuusou Gyoku, she spoke femininely, but immediately she then began to use a speaking style that's the same as she uses now. Pre-Clash Biography Marisa is a common playable character in most subsequent games throughout the series with somewhat rare alternative roles such as being an Extra stage boss. Her first ever appearance in the Touhou Project was in the second PC-98 game Story of Eastern Wonderland as the fourth stage boss and a subordinate to Mima. ZUN has stated that the PC-98 era isn't to be considered canon, although he admits that there are some connections between the PC-98 and the Windows era, and that the PC-98 Marisa is the same character as the Marisa known today. Additionally, she has made a guest appearance as the first Extra stage boss in the Seihou Project's first work Shuusou Gyoku. As opposed to Reimu, ZUN has said that "concerning Marisa, if there were no humans of a level close to us, then then we could not have a conversation about anyone, which is what I feel is the reason she is in Touhou. She is a supporting character" and "a supporting character with appeal. Concretely it is 'that', but, she is a sub-character. Unlike Reimu, who's blessed with innate abilities, Marisa plays the role of serving as a contrast by being the hard working type of character instead. Marisa has the height of a girl in her early teens and is in the "fairly short" group. Unlike Patchouli Knowledge and Alice Margatroid, who are magicians by species, she's merely an ordinary human who uses magic. In the games themselves, she's a character who consistently stresses high power and quick speed. She exceeds in attack and penetration power, but her attack range is generally narrow. Her signature move is the tremendous laser Master Spark. She has good speed and power, but poor melee technique. Notable Actions Nirn Marisa debuted in Nirn in the Deceased Invaders incident. She, along with other clashers, faced off against the undead armies summoned by Yukari and Robbie. While she did go down in the fight, the outcome was a victory, and the incident was resolved. She later appeared thieving from Thomas and Utsuho. She tricked the duo into checking their treasury first as she robbed their more precious belongings. After a small chase and fight scene, she and Aya mock the duo for their incapabilities as villains as she runs off with the stolen goods. She then appeared to investigate the Necron's tomb world, albeit by accident. Marisa also had a hand in slaying the dragon Alduin with her powerful master spark attack. At the end of Nirn, she and Patchouli accidentally allowed the Shadow Demon to steal the elder scroll before she and Patchouli could retrieve it so she could steal it from Patchouli later. The duo comforted Chara at the loss of their phone and the elder scroll, saying that they would help on getting it back. StarCraft Marisa Kirisame has yet to appear in StarCraft. Relationships Reimu Marisa is good friends with Reimu Hakurei and often hangs out at the Hakurei Shrine. Although it was originally Reimu's job, Marisa also snatches requests for youkai extermination at her convenience. In addition to incidents, there are many scenes where they're together, especially in the print works. It is, however, never shown that Marisa has been inside the shrine. Even though they're friends, they'll occasionally end up fighting each other, over an incident they're trying to solve or sometimes for personal reasons. In her fights with Reimu, she wins about 40% of the time. She's also jealous of how Reimu never does any training and yet is strong by her natural abilities, and so she's always bullied. In fact, if Reimu weren't there, Marisa would die due to boredom, so their relationship is beneficial. However, whenever Reimu's involved in something strange, half the time it seems that Marisa induced it behind Reimu's back. Trivia *Marisa's battle theme is Love Colored Master Spark. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RBJ4NMOBV0 *Marisa's theme (in the clash) for less intense battles or for chase sequences is Magus Night. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RBJ4NMOBV0 Category:Characters Category:Frogies Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Thieves Category:Chaotic Good Category:Touhou Project Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers